The present invention relates to a copier, facsimile apparatus, printer or similar electrophotographic image forming apparatus and more particularly to a nozzle capable of penetrating into a toner container and a toner conveying device including the same.
A toner container for use with an electrophotographic image forming apparatus has customarily been implemented as a cartridge, bottle or similar hard case. A hard toner container, however, brings about a critical problem as to collection after use. Specifically, when the toner container is emptied, it is collected from the user""s station by a manufacturer and then recycled, reused or incinerated. In this respect, the conventional toner container having a substantial volume increases the distribution cost.
In light of the above, a toner container whose volume is reducible has been proposed. Such a toner container, however, prevents a toner replenishing device from stably replenishing toner from the toner container to a developing device. Further, even if the volume of the toner container is reducible only during transport, toner smears surroundings when transferred from the container.
The toner replenishing device and toner container must be formed integrally with or located extremely close to each other because conventional toner conveying technologies rely on mechanical auger means. This arrangement makes the structure of the toner replenishing device sophisticated, increases the cost, lowers productivity, and obstructs maintenance. Further, it is difficult to protect the property of toner from deterioration. In addition, manual replacement of the toner container is troublesome.
On the other hand, there has been proposed a toner conveying device of the type fluidizing toner existing in atoner container with compressed air to thereby discharge the toner and conveying the toner to a developing unit with a stream of air or a powder pump. This type of toner conveying device allows the toner container to be positioned at any desired position without regard to the position of the developing unit. Moreover, the device frees the toner from mechanical stresses.
However, even the above-described type of toner conveying device has some problems left unsolved. For example, if the toner present in the toner container around the mouth of the container, particularly above the mouth, is not sufficiently fluidized, then stable toner replenishment is apt to fail. Also, if the amount of fluidized toner is short, then much toner is left in the toner container without being discharged.
Generally, toner is conveyed via a nozzle capable of penetrating into a toner container. The toner container is therefore provided with slit sealing means formed of, e.g., sponge and capable of being opened by the nozzle. This, however, brings about a problem that the nozzle is apt to tear off the sealing means when moving into and out of the toner container.
Technologies relating to the present invention are disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-81778 and Japanese Patent No. 2,677,575.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a nozzle capable of surely conveying toner from a toner container to thereby allow a minimum of toner to remain in the container and reducing the tearing of sealing means fitted in the container, and a toner conveying device including the same.
In accordance with the present invention, a nozzle having an end portion capable of penetrating into a toner discharging portion included in a toner container that stores powdery toner includes a tubular nozzle body, an air passage formed in the nozzle body for sending air into the toner container, and a toner passage also formed in the nozzle body for delivering the toner discharged from the toner container. The air passage and toner passage may be implemented by a single passage formed in the nozzle body.
Also, in accordance with the present invention, in a toner conveying device including a nozzle having an end portion capable of penetrating into a toner discharging portion included in a toner container that stores powdery toner, the nozzle includes a tubular nozzle body, an air passage formed in the nozzle body for sending air into the toner container, and a toner passage also formed in the nozzle body for delivering the toner discharged from the toner storing means.
Further, in accordance with the present invention, in an image forming apparatus including a toner conveying device including a nozzle having an end portion capable of penetrating into a toner discharging portion included in a toner container that stores powdery toner includes a tubular nozzle body, an air passage formed in the nozzle body for sending air into the toner container, and a toner passage also formed in the nozzle body for delivering the toner discharged from the toner storing means.
Moreover, in accordance with the present invention, in an image forming apparatus including a nozzle having an end portion capable of penetrating into a toner discharging portion included in a toner container that stores powdery toner includes a tubular nozzle body, an air passage formed in the nozzle body for sending air into the toner container, and a toner passage also formed in the nozzle body for delivering the toner discharged from the toner container.
In addition, in accordance with the present invention, in an image forming apparatus capable of conveying toner stored in a toner container to a developing unit with a toner conveying device for thereby replenishing the toner, the end portion of a nozzle being capable of penetrating into a toner discharging portion included in the toner container, the nozzle includes a tubular nozzle body, an air passage formed in the nozzle body for sending air into the toner container, and a toner passage also formed in the nozzle body for delivering the toner discharged from the toner container.